


Messages from Aslan's Country

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, M/M, POV Eustace Scrubb, Pining, Setting: The Silver Chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What matter the messenger if the message gets through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages from Aslan's Country

**Author's Note:**

> This is bookverse, but with _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ filmverse casting. This was originally written in third person, but has been edited into second person to fit the style of my other Narnia stories.
> 
> Caspian’s first line of dialogue is lifted almost verbatim from the book. The rest of his and Eustace’s conversation may be familiar to anyone who’s seen the Doctor Who episode _The Satan Pit_.

You’re staring, because you can’t quite believe what your eyes are telling you. You saw Caspian before, old and dying. _Dead_. And yet, the man standing before you now looks no older than the man you met on the _Dawn Treader_.

Caspian must feel your eyes on him, because he turns towards you and, at the sight of you, lets out a laugh of joy. Caspian recognises you, remembers you.

‘Eustace!’ he says. ‘So you made it to the End of the World, after all!’

_This place just gets weirder and weirder. It almost isn’t a surprise to see an old man who was dead grow young again and live._

You move towards Caspian, holding out your hands in greeting. Caspian smiles at you; you think it a wistful smile, with more than a hint of yearning in it. Suspecting you know what (who) he is thinking about, you wish Edmund were here. (You’re not stupid; it’s Edmund, not you, who Caspian _really_ wants to see.)

‘Caspian,’ you say, your tone gentle. You watch Caspian attempt to speak, stop, and swallow before trying again.

‘Eustace,’ he says, his voice tight with emotion.

_I was right._

The knowledge brings you no happiness, and you give Caspian what you hope is an encouraging look.

‘Eustace,’ Caspian says again. ‘When you go back... if you talk to Ed... just tell him...’ His voice cracks, and he won’t look you in the eye. You say nothing; what _can_ you say? ‘Tell him I...’

You take pity on him.

‘Caspian, _he knows_.’

The smile Caspian gives you in return is brighter and more beautiful than the sun.


End file.
